Clone Wars
The Clone Wars, raging from 22 BBY to 19 BBY, was a massive galactic war fought between the Separatists' Droid Army, led by Sith Lord Count Dooku, General Grievous, Durge, and Asajj Ventress versus the Grand Army of the Republic led by the Jedi, and Chancellor Palpatine. Though the Separatists won their share of battles early on like Quell and Hypori, the Republic began to catch back up in the latter half of the war and won more victories as time went on. However, many of the battles saw much bloodshed and widescale destruction, including Ryloth, Christophsis, Geonosis, Umbara, and Muunilinst. This led to many planetary systems, as well as the Jedi Order, to become increasingly weary of the war and what the purpose of it really is. The war was orchestrated secretly by Chancellor Palpatine, controlling the Galactic Republic as a chancellor, and the Seperatists as the Sith Lord Darth Sideous. The war ultimately destabalized the Republic, wore down the war beaten Jedi Order, and dissarrayed the galaxy, setting the stage for the formation of the Galactic Empire. After the fall of the Jedi Order at the hands of Anakin Skywalker (as Darth Vader), both the Republic and Separatists were almost simultaneously dissolved after the assassination of nearly the entire Separatist Council. The majority of the galaxy welcomed the formation of the Galactic Empire as a desperate means to restore peace and security to countless ravaged and devestated planets. Although some believed the Republic technically won, what it stood for and most of its intentions were destroyed once its formation into the Empire began. Battles and Campaigns 22 BBY Battles of Christosphsis and Teth A few months after the First battle of Geonosis, the Separatists quickly invaded and began a mass invasion of Christophsis. Though the Seperatists managed to gain a solid foothold over the planet, their invasion ultimately backfired with the arrival of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Firstly, the Republic broke through the blockade with a Stealth Ship and brought supplies to Christophsis' beleaguered inhabitants. After establishing a beachhead on the planets surface, Kenobi and Skywalker ordered the Rebublic fleet to resupply with more relief supplies. Capitalizing on this opportunity, the Seperatists made a massive push against the Clone Army, quickly wearing their forces down and pinning the Republic forces back until they only controlled one city block. With the help of four heavy cannons, the Republic regrouped in two buildings and defended the surrounding streets, but they were betrayed by a traitor in their own ranks, Sergeant Slick, and the Republic lost valuable supplies in the following sabotage. Not many members of Torrent Company survived the following battle, and defeat seemed all but certain. However, the Republic fleet managed to return in time to provide reinforcements, supplies, and Anakin's new padawan, Ahsoka Tano. In their firsr major engagement since Geonosis, the Republic finally captured the planet. Following the invasion, Count Dooku sent Asajj Ventress to kidnap Jabba the Hutt's son Rotta, as part of a plot to gain the Outer Rim trade routes. On Teth, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his new padawan, Ahsoka Tano liberated Rotta from the battle droids, so Ventress and the conspiracy were revealed. The Battle of Abregado and the Hunt for the Malevolence After the Battle of Abregado, Plo Koon was rescued and became the one of the only surviving witness of the new Separatist Superweapon. Since it was now revealed, the Republic could move in and attack the Malevolence. The ion cannons were destroyed in a Y-Wing attack however, Senator Amidala was pulled into the Malevolence by a tractor beam following a reprogramming of her navigation computer. Anakin Skywalker then proceeded to rescue the Senator and steer the Malevolence into a nearby moon. The Battle of Bothawui and the Destruction of Skytop Station After the Separatist's loss above Bothawui Grievous set a spy up for the Republic, the espionage astromech droid R3-S6. It took the place of R2-D2, who was lost during the battle. Skywalker wouldn't give up on "Artoo", but was convinced to first search for the mysterious Separatist listening post. However, when the found the listening post, Skytop Station, they had realized R2-D2 was held captive here by Grievous. R2-S6 was destroyed by R2-D2 on the collapsing listening post. Targeting Separatist leadership Senator Amidala traveled to a meeting on Rodia, but was betrayed by an old friend for a deal for supplies for Rodia with Nute Gunray. Nute Gunray ordered his droids to capture Amidala and prepare her execution. However, she escaped with the helps of Jar Jar Binks, who pretended to be a Jedi. Senator Amidala then called Republic help and arrested Gunray. Nute Gunray was transferred to the Tranquility, ''where he was heavily guarded under the supervision of Commander Tano and Luminara Unduli. However, the viceroy was freed with the help of the traitorous Argyus and the Separatist assassin Ventress. They escaped with a Republic cruiser. Kit Fisto was sent to track the stolen cruiser, which led him to one of the moons of Vassek. However, Dooku was fully aware of that and had led Fisto and his former padawan, Nahdar Vebb, into Separatist General Grievous' Lair so as to test his general. Vebb was killed by Grievous, but Fisto escaped as a sole survivor of the mission. Sometime after this Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker lead an attempt to capture Count Dooku. The Republic forced Dooku to crash land on Vanqor during his escape from his ship. While the two Jedi searched a cave for signs of the Count, he escaped the cave and collapsed the cave with the Force. A group of pirates landed nearby, so the Count bargained for a route offworld only to find himself captured by them, so they could trade him in for a ransom from the Republic. After Commander Ahsoka Tano rescued the two stranded Jedi, they were sent to confirm that they had indeed captured the Count. After the confirmation reached Chancellor Palpatine, Jar Jar Binks and Senator Kharrus lead a mission pay the ransom for the Count. The treacherous pirates captured Kenobi and Skywalker for additional ransom for them. Fortunately, Binks and an accompanying squad of clones rescued the Jedi, though Dooku managed to escape the Jedi once again. Battle of Orto Plutonia When Pantoran Chairman Chi Cho and Senator Riyo Chuchi investigated the loss of contact with the Republic base on Orto Plutonia with the help of the Jedi and Grand Army of the Republic, they found an abandoned Separatist base as well. This was because of the Talz which had been attacked by the CIS and therefore destroyed the Separatist base. Chairman Cho didn't want to look for a diplomatic solution with the Talz, called it an internal affair and went to war. However, this conflict was peacefully settled after the battle. Blue Shadow Virus Naboo intelligence indicated Separatist activity on the peaceful planet, so the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano were sent along with Senator Amidala and Representative Binks to investigate. Amidala and Binks discovered a secret bio-lab where the scientist Dr. Nuvo Vindi was recreating the deadly Blue Shadow Virus before they were captured. A geo-scan revealed a huge underground laboratory. Tano, Skywalker and Kenobi launched an attack on the laboratory so as to capture the scientist, disarm the Virus bombs and free the Senator. However, after the scientist was captured almost all of the bombs disarmed a servant droid released a bomb and the virus. Tano and Rex fled to the safe room and sealed off all the doors, but the virus got into it before it was sealed off. Binks and Amidala got on the safe suits, so they can stop remaining battle droids from breaking out of the laboratory. Meanwhile Skywalker and Kenobi return to Theed, so as to find an antidote. They find out an antidote can be made from roots only found on Iego, the planet of a thousand moons. After they get there they find the root, but can't escape from the planet because of a Separatist weapon system, called Drol by the planet's inhabitants. With the help of reprogrammed droids that a friend of theirs, Jaybo Hood, lent them they could destroy Drol and bring the roots back to Naboo so the Blue Shadow Virus was eliminated once again. Battle of Ryloth The planet of Ryloth was attacked by Separatist Emir Wat Tambor. However, his blockade was quickly broken by the Republic which had come to free the planet. For this, Anakin Skywalker steered a burning Venator-class Star Destroyer into his enemy's flagship. Generals Windu and Kenobi wanted to land on the surface of the planet, but were prevented by the new Proton Cannons. General Kenobi landed in gunships and destroyed the cannons, so Mace Windu landed his forces and moved on to take the capitol. Windu then allied his troops with the Twi'lek freedom fighters and captured it. Other major battles of the war included the recapture of Geonosis, the battle of Malastare and the invasion of Umbara. Appearances *Cat and Mouse *The Hidden Enemy *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)]] *Supply Lines *Ambush *Storm Over Ryloth *Innocents of Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth *Downfall of a Droid *Duel of the Droids *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] *[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]] *Clone Cadets *Rookies *ARC Troopers *Bombad Jedi *Cloak of Darkness *Lair of Grievous *Dooku Captured *The Gungan General *Jedi Crash *Defenders of Peace *Trespass *Blue Shadow Virus *Mystery of a Thousand Moons *Holocron Heist *Cargo of Doom *Children of the Force *Senate Spy *Landing at Point Rain *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Brain Invaders *Grievous Intrigue *The Deserter *Lightsaber Lost *The Mandalore Plot *Voyage of Temptation *Duchess of Mandalore *Bounty Hunters *The Zillo Beast *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Death Trap *R2 Come Home *Lethal Trackdown *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *Sphere of Influence *Corruption *The Academy *Assassin *Evil Plans *Hostage Crisis *Hunt for Ziro *Heroes on Both Sides *Pursuit of Peace *Senate Murders *Nightsisters *Monster *Witches of the Mist *Overlords *Altar of Mortis *Ghosts of Mortis *The Citadel *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue *Padawan Lost *Wookiee Hunt *Water War *Gungan Attack *Prisoners *Shadow Warrior *Mercy Mission *Nomad Droids *Darkness on Umbara *The General *Plan of Dissent *Carnage of Krell *Kidnapped *Slaves of the Republic *Escape from Kadavo *A Friend in Need *Deception *Friends and Enemies *The Box *Crisis on Naboo *Massacre *Bounty *Brothers *Revenge *A War on Two Fronts *Front Runners *The Soft War *Tipping Points *The Gathering *A Test of Strength *Bound for Rescue *A Necessary Bond *Secret Weapons *A Sunny Day in the Void *Missing in Action *Point of No Return *Revival *Eminence *Shades of Reason *The Lawless *Sabotage *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *To Catch a Jedi *The Wrong Jedi *The Unknown *Conspiracy *Fugitive *Orders *An Old Friend *The Rise of Clovis *Crisis at the Heart *The Disappeared, Part I *The Disappeared, Part II *The Lost One *Voices *Destiny *Sacrifice *''Star Wars: Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' *A Death on Utapau *In Search of the Crystal *Crystal Crisis *The Big Bang *The Bad Batch *A Distant Echo *On the Wings of Keeradaks *Unfinished Business *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' Category:Events